


A Long Time Coming

by ClockRepair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRepair/pseuds/ClockRepair
Summary: An act of kindness created an unlikely friendship between Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga. A year's worth of pining and longing led to more.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence besides the pairings: I made Kakashi Hokage sooner. I made Mr. Ukki a plant that would produce flowers. Neji is alive in this story. I’m still bitter that he died in the original series.

Kakashi Hatake minimalized his interactions with dojutsu-wielding clans as much as possible after he inherited Obito’s Sharingan eye. He developed quite the reputation as a dojutsu thief and there were conspiracy pundits who theorized that he wanted the Byakugan too. It was ridiculous, really. As if it was possible for Kakashi to go through his life with _both_ eyes covered, due to the strain of constantly activated bloodlines, as the donor’s foreign chakra combatted with his own.

But these old clans were secretive, distrustful, and highly aggressive no matter how little danger he posed and their paranoia only worsened after the Uchiha massacre. For this reason, Kakashi maintained his distance and, thus, only had a vague idea of who Hinata Hyuuga was: Byakugan wielder, heiress to the formidable Hyuuga clan, and the centre of a political scandal at the tender age of three when some Cloud nin attempted to kidnap her.

It was years before Kakashi heard the name again. He, Asuma, and Kurenai met up at their favourite bar to discuss, compare, but mostly grouse about their newly minted genin squads. Kurenai was subjected to many “puppy love” jokes after revealing that the Inuzuka had taken a liking to her. The kunoichi became uncharacteristically sullen discussing the Hyuuga heiress next, citing the girl’s low self-esteem and emotionally abusive living situation. Kurenai recounted a nasty conversation she had with Hiashi Hyuuga who said outright that he didn’t care if his eldest daughter died in battle.

Kakashi snapped his stir stick in half and twiddled the end pieces between his fingers. Less than loving homesteads were a staple among ninja clans since soft ninjas were often the first to die. Under normal circumstances, he would have chalked up Kurenai’s concerns to her maternal instincts kicking in. However, he couldn’t imagine losing a child in action and _not_ visiting the Memorial Stone every day, let alone bragging about it to strangers.

“Hinata will surely have a lot on her plate,” said Kakashi, refusing to downplay or feed into Kurenai’s worries. “Kiba will start trailing Hinata like a puppy once he realizes that you’re not interested. Or at least once he smells the scent of an alpha on you.”

His eye curved happily as Asuma and Kurenai stiffened at his words and awkwardly repositioned themselves so they were no longer angled towards one another. The conversation picked up again and it was as if the morose topic of Hinata’s home life never happened.

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress never crossed his mind again until Kakashi caught the girl spying on his squad. Hinata would show up every once in a while, chakra levels diminished to the level of a common forest animal to conceal her presence, but Kakashi could still detect her. To his annoyance, she was one more thing he had to keep an eye on as he trained his abysmally uncooperative team. The last time he overlooked another person’s presence, Ino nearly impaled herself in the thigh when she rushed into the training field to persuade Sasuke to go on a lunch date with her. He only sighed and wished the kunoichis of this graduating class could overcome their infatuation over the Uchiha survivor. Surely the last batch hadn’t been this devoted towards their class heart throb upon graduating.

After a while, Kakashi let her be since Hinata never distracted Team 7 from their lessons and quietly supported her crush from the sidelines.

Imagine Kakashi’s surprise when he realized that the Uzumaki was the true object of Hinata’s affections. She made it quite obvious by the way she followed Naruto throughout the village, hiding behind any object available when the blonde turned around. Telephone polls seemed to be her favourite hiding spot. 

Kakashi snuck up behind her one day.

“Y’know, you don’t have to try so hard to conceal yourself,” he said, startling her. “Naruto is completely oblivious and not once did he suspect he was being followed. It worries me, really, since it seems like my lessons are failing him. Meanwhile, you’re making your stalking habits pretty clear to any onlookers.”

“Um… I wasn’t – I mean I was just…” stammered Hinata, denying that she was doing anything of the sort, but her red cheeks and inability to maintain eye contact betrayed her. Kakashi thought her reaction was sweet, especially compared to the loud rebuttals that Sasuke’s more overzealous fan girls would have offered, and he ruffled her hair before going off.

* * *

It was that image of her, red-faced and stammering, that Kakashi had in mind when he watched her preliminary match during the Chuunin Exams. Hinata was already so soft-spoken and shy that she would have struggled with most of the competitors. It was almost unfair when she was pitted against her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who severely outmatched her. Neji had no issue unleashing his full power against the poor girl and the feud between the two branches of the Hyuuga clan only fueled his deadly attacks.

Hinata put up a respectable fight. The times she got back up after each supposed defeat was inspiring, if not heart-breaking, when you realized she was merely dragging out her own demise. When Neji’s wrath had reached its peak and he went in for a fatal strike, Kakashi rushed into the arena to intervene and was only second to Kurenai in speed and desperation.

His stance was indifferent yet his death grip on Neji’s arm revealed his true feelings. If those who abandoned their friends were worse than scum, Neji was something else entirely for making an attempt on his own flesh and blood. Kakashi hoped no one noticed how he had to will his fingers to relax, or how quickly he reacted considering all of the other jounin instructors also appeared to stop the battle.

Kurenai shot him a suspicious look until Hinata coughed up her own blood and Kurenai became distracted as she frantically called for a medic.

* * *

Kakashi was spending more time at the Memorial Stone. Staring at Obito Uchiha’s name in the monument was more painful than usual as it served as a reminder that Obito was only the first Uchiha that Kakashi let down. Kakashi walked away when the stinging feeling of regret and betrayal became too overbearing.

He was cutting through the woods when he saw a small figure in the clearing. Familiar with her chakra signature now, he easily identified the person as Hinata Hyuuga. She was sitting underneath a training post with her arms around her knees, tears barely dried on her long face. He didn’t have to strain his ears to hear her muttering, “I’m not weak. I’m not weak. I’m not!” before she sniffled and choked back the sob trying to break out.

Kakashi should move on. She wasn’t his student and meltdowns like that shouldn’t be coddled. Ninjas were successful based on their skills and wit, not the amount of external validation they received.

Maybe Kakashi was getting sentimental because he couldn’t help but think that Obito would have known how to cheer the Hyuuga girl up. And the thought of Obito only reminded him more of Naruto. That goofball definitely would’ve uplifted her spirits since Naruto left the village a few weeks a go. Suddenly, Kakashi was wallowing in his depression again, remembering how he was an empty nester since his entire team deserted him to train under a Legendary Sannin.

He felt torn the longer he watched the girl, debating between leaving her alone to deal with her problems versus helping her out somehow. He settled on the latter since one of them might as well be happy today. Kakashi didn’t know much about the girl besides the basics. He racked his brain for anything helpful and remembered walking passed her genin team once, in which she seemed fond of Kiba Inuzuka’s dog.

Yeah, that could work!

Kakashi summoned two of his least rough-looking ninken and instructed them to approach the girl under the strict order that they didn’t speak to her. He also removed their ninja vests, hitai-ates, and Akino’s sunglasses in order for them to look like regular dogs. Nothing was more circumspect than a pair of ninja dogs appearing out of the blue without their master. Even as a genin, Hinata was adept enough to go on the alert, activate her Byakugan, and spot the jounin crouching in the woods. He wanted to avoid that scenario since he’d preferred if no one discovered his personal mission to cheer up a young girl.

“Oh hello,” Hinata said in surprise at the sight of two dogs with tan fur, their tails wagging happily. “Where did you come from?”

Akino licked her face, erasing the traces of her shed tears, while Guruko nuzzled his head against her hand, indicating he wanted to be petted. Hinata giggled softly as she gently stroked Guruko’s long, floppy ears while Akino made another swipe for her face.

Kakashi signalled for Akino to calm down and give the girl some room to breathe. The dog winked at him and barked back something that sounded like, “Yes, boss!”

Kakashi smacked his forehead, second-guessing his choice in ninken.

Hinata petted both dogs, played with them, and treated them like they were her own. She chatted about her favourite hobbies like flower pressing, baking, and mentioned how she was making balms out of the plants and herbs from the Hyuuga green house. Her interests were suitable for a girl her age (meaning extremely feminine) and Kakashi didn’t understand how his ninken could maintain their excited personas, but if she was truly boring them, they didn’t show it.

After a couple more minutes, Kakashi signalled for them to return and they both barked their goodbyes and ran off in the opposite direction of their master. Hinata waved at them and watched her new friends until they were no longer in view, her lips forming a small smile, and she felt motivated to resume her training.

Kakashi only left when he saw the determined expression on Hinata’s face and felt an odd twinge of satisfaction when he heard the vicious _thwack_! of her strikes against the training post. Meeting up with his summons on another pathway, he returned their accessories and commended them on a job well done.

“No problem, boss!” exclaimed Guruko. “She’s a really nice kid.”

“She is,” agreed Kakashi, although that was one of her biggest weaknesses.

“Just don’t make this into a habit,” barked Akino. “I don’t want anymore missions playing ‘good boy’ for a little girl when you could have gotten a regular dog to do that.”

“Don’t worry. It was a one-time thing. Now fellas,” he warned, “I think we should keep this a secret from Pakkun. Don’t want him feeling jealous that he wasn’t called upon.”

“Yes, sir!” They both saluted him before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The old pug’s self-esteem already took a hit after Shikamaru Nara refused to pet his paw pads back when Orochimaru ambushed the third phase of the Chuunin Exams. Pakkun would only go into another downward spiral if he found out that Akino and Guruko were considered the cutest out of his ninken.

The Copy Nin sighed as he realized how many moody shinobi were in his life and prayed that this was the last time he had to accommodate them.

* * *

Kakashi continued to see Hinata around the village in between his missions. She would greet him with a quiet “Kakashi-sensei!” and a small bow. Ah, those Hyuugas. So polite and formal. He would nod his head in acknowledgment, or ruffle her hair if he was in a good mood. They rarely interacted more than that until Kakashi was leaving Kurenai’s apartment, as he seldom visited the woman and her baby and he was due for another meet-up, when he nearly ran into Hinata on his way out. The Hyuuga heiress was visiting her former jounin instructor and had an orchid in hand.

The sight of her with the potted plant gave him an idea.

“You’re giving this to me?” she asked when he presented it to her. “But why?”

“That’s Mr. Ukki. Naruto gave that to me after he made Team 7,” he said, as if that explained anything. Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto and Kakashi thought it was cute that she was still carrying a torch for the blonde. It was nice to know that someone else missed the knuckle-head.

“I like it, but I’m afraid I’m no good at keeping plants alive. It’s a miracle it lasted this long. Kurenai told me offhandedly that you liked to garden and I thought you’d be a better owner than me.”

The part about Kurenai discussing Hinata’s green thumb was an absolute lie, but he wasn’t going to admit he learned that little tidbit from his ninken, as he spied on them while they played with her. Kakashi was hoping that Hinata would also overlook the fact that he happened to be carrying the plant when he miraculously found her in her favourite training grounds in the woods.

“I can’t possibly accept him if he was a gift from Naruto. I could never take him from you, Kakashi-sensei.” She tried returning it and he gently nudged it back towards her.

“I highly doubt Naruto would care. If it makes you that uncomfortable, you can return Mr. Ukki once Naruto returns. I just hope you don’t mind if I take credit for Mr. Ukki’s good health if Naruto brings it up. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m no good at taking care of it.”

They both looked at how Mr. Ukki was wilted despite its wet soil and how its leaves were turning brown. All signs of inconsistent watering that left the plant parched and malnourished.

“Okay,” Hinata agreed, thanking the older jounin. “I’ll make sure I take good care of him!”

Kakashi ruffled her hair and it amused him when she blushed again, but decided that he’d only stop this childish gesture when she said so. The girl was still too nice for her own good.

* * *

Kakashi was exhausted. He’d gone on a marathon of back-to-back-to-back-to-back- _to-back_ A-rank missions with meager breaks in between. The last mission left him with a bad case of chakra exhaustion that left him bed-ridden for nearly a fortnight and Tsunade screamed herself hoarse ordering him to rest already. He barely passed his evaluation and was just discharged from the hospital. Rather than go home, he went to one of his favourite hangouts in Konohagakure: Daisuke’s Book Emporium.

It had a wide selection of books (but let’s face it, Kakashi only cared about one particular section) and sold some simple finger food and sandwiches so he didn’t have to worry about a meal. Most importantly, the employees were all accustomed to Kakashi walking in dirtied and/or bloodied from a mission.

He was reaching for a new paperback release of the latest Icha Icha series when someone called his name. Kakashi almost did a double take.

“Hinata Hyuuga, is that you? I almost didn’t recognize you!” he smiled. “You look like you’re doing well.”

“You think so?” Hinata grabbed onto a lock of her hair and started playing with it.

Kakashi was expecting one of her usual blushes, yet the girl had more control over it as of late. He almost missed it.

Hinata had matured into a lovely, young woman. Her hair had grown significantly over the years, falling down to her waist now, and this look suited her more than that bob cut. The dark shade of her hair contrasted with her moon-white eyes and made them pop against her fair skin. Her confidence, though not the strongest, had grown by the way she carried herself. Hinata’s head reached his chin now and she’d also grown… well, it was only appropriate that he didn’t comment on her figure, or other body parts.

Too many of the jounin men were far too enthusiastic about discussing the new wave of chuunin-level kunoichi who were now of dating age. Many had taken a liking to Ino’s curves and commented on how pretty Sakura had become, all conversations in which Kakashi had to step away from immediately when they asked him which one he preferred. Honestly, and they called him a pervert for reading erotica while they couldn’t see the irony of drooling over barely legal teens that he and his friends had mentored.

“Yes, you’re pretty as a picture. Now,” he said cheekily, elbow resting on a bookshelf, “what brings you to this section of the bookstore?”

The jounin was a little too comfortable in the adult section and he couldn’t help but think Hinata was still too polite to hit him and call him a pervert like everyone else. Kakashi’s one visible eye went into its happy curve as she seemed to register her surroundings for the first time. Her eyes swept over the racy book covers and she nearly sidestepped into the cardboard cut-out of the top-heavy woman in the sexy bikini stationed beside her.

And yet still no blush.

“I was picking up a few books for my sister Hanabi when I saw you come in,” she explained, before her face suddenly became mischievous. “I wanted to tell you that you’re a grandfather!”

Kakashi nearly dropped his book.

By the way the employee at the end of the aisle faltered and rounded the corner, Kakashi expected his reputation was going to gain some new levels of perversion. Hinata looked a little too pleased with his perplexed expression (despite the mask) and it was unsettling.

“Come again?” he asked, realizing how suggestive his wording was after he already said it.

“It took a while but Mr. Ukki finally blossomed. I used some of his seeds and transferred them into a new pot and now there are Ukki Juniors. I didn’t know if you wanted him back now since I have multiple plants.”

“Oh no, I’m still no good at taking care of plants. I’ve been gone for months and it’s obvious that Mr. Ukki was much better under your care than if it was under mine.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. I can always give him back to you whenever Naruto returns like we promised.”

Her words trailed off as her eyes landed on the violet paperback copy in his hands.

He held the book out to her. “Need any book recommendations, Hinata? I’m afraid they’re not suitable for your younger sister though.”

Hinata’s shoulders tensed and she looked embarrassed. “Oh no, that’s alright. That author may be one of the Legendary Sannin but his writing is terrible.”

“ _You’ve_ read Icha Icha?”

Bingo. The barest hint of a blush made its way across her cheeks.

“Only the one book. They were being passed around the Branch women before my father found them and banned them from the compound. I picked one up because I heard Naruto liked reading them, but the characterization and day-to-day lives of the female characters were really unrealistic. The only well-written parts were the more… intimate scenes.” 

“Well, that’s a fair assessment. Although I have to say that the more ‘intimate scenes’ are what people generally look forward to when they read these type of things.”

“So I’ve learned,” she said, the blush intensifying.

They fell into silence as neither one felt comfortable enough to continue discussing their current topic of conversation. Hinata realized that standing in such a provocative section of the bookstore with an older man could possibly give off the wrong message. Kakashi was dealing with something similar as he took in Hinata’s pink face, the reaction he was anticipating and even trying to provoke, and he stared at her nibbling at her bottom lip for far too long before he averted his gaze.

This was unchartered territory and he had to get out. Fast.

“I’m going to purchase this now,” said Kakashi, holding up the book again. “Since I just got out of the hospital and everything.”

“Oh right, please don’t mind me!” She gave him a small bow and, like usual, this cued him to reach out to ruffle her hair.

His hand hovered over her head for a moment, as he pondered if this was still appropriate, when he concluded it would only be weirder if he pulled back now. This would only be a suggestive gesture if he wanted it to be and he definitely did not want it to be perceived as suggestive.

“Congratulations on your grandkids!” she said awkwardly to his retreating back.

Kakashi thanked her over his shoulder, ignoring the pointed looks from the staff, and felt like her comment only exacerbated the wrongness of his (brief) attraction to a sixteen-year old girl.

This could not happen again.

Against Tsunade’s professional advice, Kakashi somehow got the clearance for another A-rank mission.

* * *

Kakashi’s fate was sealed. He was the next Hokage.

He sought out Gai when he received the news and challenged the man for the first time during their rivalry. Their race had them gallivanting around the reconstructed village like maniacs and they made a complete spectacle of themselves. Kakashi ran harder than he ever had, laughed harder than he ever had, and acted sillier than he ever had. He participated in the challenge to humour Gai, but also to show the council how he was unfit for office, though he knew his petty actions were futile.

Kakashi put his all into the race because he knew the instant he stopped, reality would settle in and life as he knew it would change forever.

The image of him half an hour a go was quite the contrast from him now, walking dejectedly while practically dragging the bouquet Gai gifted him along the ground. Kakashi didn’t even know where he was heading as he walked around aimlessly, noting that he should revel in the freedom before he had officials breathing down his neck. Some passerby congratulated him for his promotion while others sensed they should maintain their distance, greeting him or waving at him from afar instead.

His moodiness naturally led him to the Memorial Stone. The flowers were better suited for the dead over him anyway.

Someone had beaten him to the monument, which shouldn’t have surprised him. Many lives were lost, especially after Pain’s attack, yet he was certain the Hyuugas hadn’t suffered any losses despite the person before him came awfully close.

Hinata Hyuuga turned around when she realized she had company.

“Is everything alright, Hinata? This isn’t a place you visit when you’re feeling happy,” he said, divulging his own mood in the process. He hadn’t seen the Hyuuga heiress with such a miserable expression since she was a feeble genin.

“I always see you walking back and forth from this area when I’m training. Why do you come here so often, Kakashi-sensei?” she asked, avoiding his question.

He’d normally be as equally evasive since he didn’t privy anyone to his personal life, let alone be the first to open up when the other person refused to engage. However, this was Hinata Hyuuga. The young woman didn’t have any hidden motives.

The gray-haired jounin walked up to her wordlessly until they were standing side-by-side and pointed to Obito Uchiha’s name.

“There’s nothing better to keep my ego in check than seeing the name of my comrade engraved in this stone because of my own oversight. The weight of his death because of my mistakes will always haunt me.” He gauged her reaction, which remained forlorn. “Now why are you here today?”

She didn’t speak for so long that Kakashi thought she was going to up-and-leave.

“It’s silly,” she intoned, her eyes becoming glassy. “I just couldn’t help but think that my name might as well been etched onto this stone.”

That was a grave statement and Kakashi debated remaining silent in the hopes she would elaborate on her own, or pushing her to confess if she was having suicidal thoughts.

“I’ve never been strong enough for my clan. I’ve just never been strong,” she continued, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’ve finally proven that I’m more capable than Hanabi, which isn’t saying much since she’s five years younger than me. But I can never out-maneuver, out-match, or over-power my cousin, Neji. When I ran off to defend Naruto from Pain, it was out of love, but to prove myself too. I failed on both accounts.”

Yes, Kakashi remembered Naruto and Sakura discussing the fight when Sakura was healing the kyuubi-vessel from his injuries. His heart broke for Hinata at the memory of Naruto becoming unnaturally silent when Sakura probed him about Hinata’s conversation with him before she was defeated by Pain. Despite Hinata’s losing battle, Kakashi felt pride for her too. Hinata would never abandon her comrades and, not for the first time, she reminded him of the best of Obito.

“Pain beat me too, y’know. Rather easily, might I add,” said Kakashi. “There’s no shame in losing every once in a while, especially if it was from protecting your loved ones.”

Hinata hugged herself tighter and stared at her feet. Kakashi had a feeling there was more on the Hyuuga’s mind than her run-in with the Akatsuki. “My father and the clan council members have decided that Neji will be the next clan leader. It’s also been decided that I will be branded with the caged bird seal to symbolize the exchange of power, since we cannot remove his, as a way to repent to the Branch family.”

Kakashi turned fully towards her and it took all of his strength to keep his voice even. “When will this happen?”

“They’re making preparations as we speak,” she said, finally facing him. “I suspect before the end of the week. They won’t say it but they’re worried that I’ll refuse if the sealing process is delayed for too long.”

A shinobi must see underneath the underneath. Kakashi understood her meaning right away. One didn’t refuse such a heavy sentence and remain in the village. The Hyuugas were afraid she would defect and take the Byakugan with her if she wasn’t branded as soon as possible.

Kakashi proffered the bouquet to her, which she gingerly accepted. She lowered her face into the soft, yellow petals and inhaled their sweet scent.

“I’ve recently gotten some less than great news myself, although it can’t compare to yours. I will be your Rokudaime.” She looked up at him in shock, the first emotion she’s expressed besides sadness throughout their interaction, and asked since when.

“They’re making preparations as we speak. I suspect very soon because everyone’s worried that I’ll refuse if the process is delayed for too long.” He repeated her words back to her since they were in somewhat similar situations, and he smiled. “Y’know, we could be missing nin together. It might not be so bad.” 

Kakashi thought he managed to make Hinata smile until the quirk of her lips downturned further.

“I’m sorry I won’t be in office yet to have any sway over your clan,” he said seriously. “I don’t think they’d like me butting into clan affairs, but it doesn’t hurt to try?”

Hinata exhaled. “No, that’s why it’s all so silly. Neji has had the seal since he was a child and lost his father soon after because of me. I shouldn’t be so sensitive about everything. I just wished the caged bird seal didn’t prove how I’m still weak. That I’m still not good enough.”

Her voice cracked on the last few words as her eyes welled up. Kakashi watched as a tear gathered at her lashes before it made its way down her cheek. She quietly apologized and buried her face into the bouquet to hide her shame.

Kakashi lifted his hand to mess up her hair out of habit, but didn’t have the heart to go through with the gesture. His hand rested firmly on top of her head, before sliding it back to cradle her against his shoulder as she cried.

“I’m so sorry, Hinata,” he said into her hair, brushing his lips against her forehead, giving her the barest hint of a kiss. “You deserve so much better.” 

They stood like that for a while, the plastic wrap from the bouquet crinkling between them as they breathed. Hinata pulled back to look at the older man who was always so kind to her, feeling compelled to apologize to him again. She was unable to find the words, as their bodies remained close to one another, and she was worried anything she said would make him step back. Lately, her feelings toward him have been growing romantic and, up-close, she could see the outline of his strong jaw, the attentiveness of his one visible eye, and feel the deep rumble of his voice as he quietly spoke to her.

Kakashi brushed her face with his free hand, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. She eased into his caress and it surprised him that his rough, calloused hand could offer any form of tenderness. She was truly breathtaking in that moment. Her face was relaxed in his hold, eyes vulnerable but alert, and her skin was warm and soft underneath his touch. Kakashi was sure Hinata could feel how hard his heart pounded against his chest despite the flowers and the flak jacket between them.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves gravitating towards one another. Hinata and Kakashi slowly leaned in, eyes closing, until their lips finally touched.

The kiss was innocent and chaste, which one would expect when Kakashi’s mask was still present. Despite the barrier, he felt his lips forming a smile at the feel of her. It should have been impossible that such a simple kiss was exciting him so much, sending tingling sensations down his stomach and throughout the rest of his body.

They both pulled apart at the same time and their breaths were shallow, each inhale and exhale requiring more effort. Kakashi suspected his face was just as red as Hinata’s. Her flushed cheeks and parted lips only tempted Kakashi to kiss her again just to see how deeply he could make her blush, an expression he realized he’d grown to love. He was leaning in to do just that, reaching to pull down his mask this time, when a person walked into the setting, interrupting them.

A finely pressed beige kimono, dark hair in a staunch up-do, and eyes whiter than fallen snow. It was a Hyuuga and a highly suspicious one by the way the old woman eyed the pair as they sprang apart. The woman’s all-knowing eyes tallied up the flowers in Hinata’s arms, the embarrassed look on Hinata’s face, and the guilty older man who was to blame for everything.

“Hinata, what is going on?” The accusation was clear in her voice.

Kakashi apologized, though to who and for what specifically was unclear, since he turned his back on both parties.

And because Kakashi Hatake was a selfish coward, he ran.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a grand room in the Hyuuga compound. Years a go, he would have bolted in fear that the Hyuugas were going to pluck out his eyes so he couldn’t steal the Byakugan. Now, Kakashi was present for diplomatic reasons as it was his duty as the Rokudaime to welcome the newly inaugurated Hyuuga clan leader.

(It helped ease his nerves that he had two regular eyeballs again so people no longer thought he was after their bloodlines.)

Neji Hyuuga sat across from him, a fine shinobi and a picture-perfect image of a leader of a clan as formidable as the Hyuugas. He was regal, graceful, and level-headed yet underneath that veneer was a deadly warrior that wouldn’t hesitate to strike at the first sign of danger. They would have had this meeting sooner if the Fourth Shinobi War hadn’t started and postponed Neji’s inauguration ceremony. There on the frontlines, Neji solidified his status as one of Konohagakure’s strongest fighters. It was odd to compare their first meeting all those years a go, when Kakashi intercepted his fatal blow during the Chuunin Exam, to their current meeting as they sat as allies discussing the future of the village.

“Neji, congratulations are in order. I suspect you have many changes in store for the Hyuuga clan,” Kakashi said politely, sipping his tea.

Neji gave a firm nod. “Yes, I am working with the Hyuuga council to eventually abolish the hierarchy between Main and Branch members so that no one else has to suffer under the caged bird seal. That has always been my main concern.”

Kakashi expected as much. “How many more seals have been conducted since you became clan head?” 

“Hinata will be the last,” he replied, eyes shifting downward at the mention of his cousin’s fate, before meeting Kakashi’s gaze again in determination. “I was deeply opposed to her branding. However, the Branch members wanted reassurance that handing me the title of clan leader wasn’t just for show. They feared that I would merely reinforce the Main House’s wishes otherwise. As you can see, enacting my plans will be an up-hill battle with such distrust.”

“I see,” Kakashi said, putting down his teacup. “Well I offer my assistance to you if you should need it. I hope your authority ushers in a new era for the Hyuuga clan.”

Neji thanked the older man and listed off other changes he hoped to make and detailed how they could be achieved. It was all carefully concocted and optimistic, if not highly boring, and Kakashi cursed his position. No wonder Hiruzen Sarutobi played hookie from his paperwork so much and Tsunade drank during business hours. Kakashi stopped his tardiness after his confrontation with Obito Uchiha during the war (a topic he still wasn’t ready to tread) as well as the officials who were giving him hell, so he was wondering if it was acceptable if he started reading Icha Icha in his office again.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door slid open.

“Please excuse me, Neji. I was sent to refill your tea.”

“It’s alright, Hinata. Please come in.”

Kakashi was careful not to openly stare at their guest when she entered the room.

“Hello, Rokudaime Kakashi,” she greeted warmly. “I hope you’re doing well.”

“Thank you. I wish you the same.”

This felt so unnatural. They never once spoke so formally to one another, but they came close to something of a small scandal with that Main House woman. Luckily, Hinata had been able to convince the woman that nothing indecent occurred, but she managed to track him down afterward and gave him a stern lecture about looking elsewhere for a romantic partner. Her words were civil yet her tone suggested that the only thing stopping her from informing Hiashi Hyuuga was the lack of evidence to prove Kakashi’s lechery and his status as Hokage. 

His eyes flitted towards Hinata, thinking that it was more suspicious if he avoided looking at her altogether. Other than her fatigued appearance, she looked fine. The one difference was how she wore her hitai-ate, which was now worn over her head like how Sakura wore hers, the protector pinning down her bangs so they covered up the seal marking her forehead.

Along with Neji’s inauguration, Hinata’s caged bird seal was also put on hold due to the Fourth Shinobi War. The village needed every able-bodied ninja available and the pain from the seal being imparted on an older patient was said to be excruciating. There was a reason why the Hyuuga Branch members were branded so young and Hinata’s recovery was slow but steady. Her arms shook slightly as she handled the teapot.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, extending his cup to her and he felt a rush when her fingers brushed against his. Kakashi moved the teacup into his other hand, tucking the hand that now seemed to burn from the Hyuuga girl’s touch into his oversized robes, and flexed his fingers.

Kakashi ached at the memory of the feather-light kiss he placed in the very same spot as the seal. His mind automatically drifted to the next kiss they shared.

Kakashi buried himself in his books after that day to drown out the memory, but not even Jiraiya’s most explicit works could compare to the way he felt when he captured Hinata’s lips against his own. As quickly as those feelings emerged, Kakashi felt an equal amount of shame for yearning for a girl just shy of her seventeenth birthday. He’d give up all of his dirty reading material if it meant he stopped succumbing to teenage girls.

Hinata excused herself and gave Kakashi one final look before she exited the room.

 _No,_ he thought to himself. _It’s just the one teenage girl. But does that make it any better?_

“Would you like me to repeat that last part, Rokudaime?” Neji asked, as the door slid shut.

Kakashi’s gaze went back to the man sitting opposite from him. Neji didn’t show any sign that he was aware of the Rokudaime having feelings for his cousin, all too eager to dole updates regarding the Hyuuga clan, and Kakashi wondered if it was because the clan leader didn’t notice, or he simply didn’t care.

Thankfully, the meeting wrapped up quickly.

Kakashi was escorted out of the compound by a Hyuuga guard when a gardener ran after him just as he was leaving. The young man bowed deeply and offered him a parting gift.

“Excuse me, Rokudaime, Hinata wanted me to give you this.”

Kakashi accepted the gift and told the servant to give Hinata his thanks.

Walking back to the Hokage Tower for more meetings and paperwork, Kakashi held tightly onto Mr. Ukki. He envisioned his reunion with the plant would have gone much differently than this and didn’t know if its untimely return, not to mention the detached way it was returned, was the owner’s way of saying goodbye and good riddance.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was the epitome of efficiency. She racked up more successful missions than the most seasoned shinobi and handed in her mission reports quickly. Kakashi wouldn’t know since he was never available to debrief her in-person and handed off her reports to Iruka.

Kakashi was running out of excuses to avoid her considering she had a habit of completing her missions well before the allotted timeframe and could appear at the Hokage Tower at any time as a result. His last excuse entailed him pardoning himself to go to the bathroom for forty minutes. When he came back to his office, his assistant loudly declared to the entire floor that he desperately needed more fibre in his diet.

It was embarrassing, really. He lost his Sharingan Kakashi/Copy Nin nicknames only to earn a reputation as a constipated pencil pusher because he was afraid of a seventeen-year-old girl.

There was a knock on the door and he ordered them to come in, not looking up from a complaint he received about shinobi brutality against a civilian. He promptly placed the document in the dismiss pile when he saw the words “Shino Aburame” and “bug spray” in the heading.

“Excuse me, I believe I have some urgent news to discuss with you,” said a familiar voice that made Kakashi’s blood run cold.

“Hinata Hyuuga, what a surprise,” he said pleasantly. “I don’t think I have you assigned to a mission.”

He’d been keeping a close eye on the mission schedules lately to avoid this issue. He didn’t think she’d show up out of nowhere.

“No, I’ve taken myself off the roster for the next few weeks to help around the hospital and teach them how to make my healing balms,” she informed him sweetly, though her smile was steely.

His eyes darted around the mounds of paperwork. “Oh, of course. I guess I forgot since I’ve been busy –”

“Going to the bathroom?” she offered. “Getting fitted for a new hat? Checking the security system? Or have you been to the hospital to kiss and hug the newborns because I haven’t seen you there lately.”

The chuunin-level assistant snickered in the corner and Kakashi asked him to give them some privacy.

“You’re finally gracing me with your presence?” Kakashi was too accustomed with a more bashful and complacent Hinata, which made her impertinence that more uncomfortable.

“I admit my behaviour has been a bit…skittish lately.” Fidgeting with his hat wasn’t helping. “Now how can I help you?”

She approached him and stood so close to his desk that she was nearly standing over him.

“Do you have any idea why I’ve been taking on so many missions?”

“You must be making up for lost time. I know I would be stir-crazy too if I had to be home for so long, resting from the procedure you endured.” Well that was one way to refer to the caged bird sealing process. 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you. It’s nearly impossible to get an audience with you otherwise since you’re obviously avoiding me,” she said, her voice harsh. “I want to know why. What changed? We’ve always had a good rapport up until…”

She trailed off. Kakashi had an inkling of what she meant to say even though he didn’t know exactly how her sentence was going to end.

We’ve always had a good rapport until…

… I kissed you.

… I developed feelings for you.

… I wanted more than the simple friendship we’ve settled for.

Kakashi stood up and walked around his desk. This was not a conversation to be had sitting down as he cowered underneath his wide-brimmed hat. At least standing up, he could face her properly. Meeting her face-to-face after all this time made him ashamed that he didn’t carve out any time from his schedule to visit her when she was healing from her caged bird seal, other than the one visit he made to discuss Hyuuga clan politics.

“I’m sorry, Hinata. I meant it when I told you that you deserve better. Better than me.”

“Do you regret kissing me?” she asked, brows furrowing.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” he stated plainly.

“It did happen,” she corrected. “Do you regret it?”

It pained him to see how hurt she looked because of him.

“No, not at all. But I’m fourteen years older than you,” he pressed on. “You’ve always called me Kakashi-sensei up until now.”

She scoffed. “It was out of respect for your position. You were a teacher so I had to refer to you as one even if you weren’t _my_ teacher.”

Her exasperation made him feel foolish for equating a relationship with her to one he would have had with Sakura, or another member from Team 7. “I’m still way older than you and I’m your Hokage.”

“Yes, and we’re only going to keep aging. It’s not that big of a deal. People in our line of work die young. Do you want to wait another few years when we might not have that long?” A small laugh escaped her lips before she could hold it back. “And if the village can accept Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship than I think they can accept us.”

Oh yes, that coupling was quite the shock. Right up until you realized how impassioned Naruto was to find Sasuke this entire time and how Sasuke declared he was only remaining in Konohagakure for Naruto.

“I suppose you’re right,” he admitted, exhaling deeply. Who could have thought that he was standing down to a young woman who barely reached his chin? He took a step closer to her. “I don’t know how many more times I can say I’m sorry, Hinata.”

“You should do it anyway,” she jested, taking a step of her own. “Naruto is with a missing nin, a wanted terrorist. I can’t do much worse than the sixth Hokage.”

“Why Hinata,” he mused. “I believe you’re only interested in me for my position. I regret to inform you that while the pay is nice, the hours are atrocious.”

“I don’t even know what you look like.” She lifted her hands to his face and rested her fingers on the edge of his mask, testing his reaction.

He gave his consent with a small nod and held onto her hips to anchor him while she unmasked him. Kakashi was feeling more vulnerable and exposed than if he was actually being undressed.

His eyes locked onto hers as she hooked her fingertips beneath the mask and pulled it down at an agonizingly slow pace. He didn’t know if it felt as torturous because she was taking her sweet time, or if he was merely nervous. When his face was fully uncovered, she traced the scar that stretched from the top of his left eye all the way down to his top lip. Then she followed up that movement by tracing his jawline, his breath hitching as the feeling of her fingers roused his baser instincts.

“Disappointed?” he gasped, trying not to lose himself by her touch.

Hinata was aware of the effect she was having on the older man by his laboured breath and lidded eyes. A small part of her loved it, especially since he had age and experience over her. Despite her impassioned speech, it was something that couldn’t be ignored, but she wasn’t going to allow it to dictate her relationship with him.

She studied his face. He wasn’t some Sex God like the other kunoichi gossiped, but he was handsome nonetheless, and he was hers. 

“You have tan lines,” she teased.

That woke him up real quick and he silenced her giggling with a kiss. This one a hundred times more intense and a hundred times more tender than their last. It simply felt better when he could fully feel her lips, using his tongue to persuade her gently to open her mouth, and made her moan in pleasure when he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away when it became too overwhelming and he pressed his lips against the seal on her forehead, then whispered apologies in her ear that he didn’t want to push her passed her boundaries. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she shyly smiled back at him, cheeks flaming red. Kakashi could get used to seeing that expression everyday, especially if he was the reason for her blush.

A knock on the door reminded them that Kakashi was the busiest man in the village.

“Rokudaime, sir, may I come in?” Judging by the sound of all the murmuring and shuffling feet, Kakashi’s assistant wasn’t alone. “I’ve received an important mission that requires your approval.”

Kakashi was aggrieved to be interrupted like this, but it was a stark reminder that this is how their relationship would be: stolen moments that would be filled with longing and pining in between their time apart. In hindsight, that was how their relationship had always been leading up to this point. It was almost fitting that this was how it continued.

“Duty calls,” he whispered. “I’ll see you again when I can?”

She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before he pulled up his mask and realigned his hat. Kakashi held onto Hinata’s hand as he eased her out the window, wanting her to avoid the staff in order to keep the details of their relationship to themselves for as long as they could, while the knocking became more incessant.

“Sir?”

Kakashi turned to the door as Hinata left. “You may enter.”

* * *

:-:-Epilogue-:-:

There was very little opposition when Kakashi and Hinata made their relationship public. The most pushback they received was when Hinata refused to tell curious kunoichis what her partner’s face looked like. Hinata was kind enough to mention that the mask wasn’t because of any disfigurements. Ino Yamanaka was particularly sore about this because she bet $50 that Kakashi hid his face due to a large birthmark.

Neji loved his cousin dearly and supported her coupling with the Rokudaime, ignoring the backlash from a specific older Main House woman who was scandalized by the entire situation. There wasn’t much the old woman could do when Neji and the former clan leader, Hiashi Hyuuga, gave their blessings. Hiashi was a proud man and he loved his daughter in his own way. He was satisfied that she was able to find happiness through a loving relationship. It helped that the Hyuugas were all about that prestige, and nothing earned more social capital than being with the Hokage. The old Hyuuga patriarch got his bragging rights.

Kakashi and Hinata’s respective teams were surprised, but wished the couple all the best, even if Kiba mistrusted the Rokudaime just a little due to his protective nature. Kurenai was one of the few people they were genuinely concerned about disappointing, as the woman was a friend of Kakashi’s and Hinata’s old mentor. The genjutsu specialist took the news well, chiding them for thinking she would oppose their relationship, but was flattered that her opinion meant so much to them.

Eventually, Kakashi chose to retire and pass on his title of Hokage to his successor, Naruto Uzumaki. An act of kindness created an unlikely friendship between Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga. A year's worth of pining and longing led to more. Now he was finally able to spend his time, happy and uninterrupted, with the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My longest oneshot to date and with the sappiest ending too. Sorry guys, but it felt right. My favourite part was when Kakashi asked Hinata to run away with him so he didn’t have to be Hokage. I was inspired to write this because Kakashi is my favourite male Naruto character and Hinata is my favourite female Naruto character. I used to read stories about them back in the day, but they don’t appear to be as popular anymore. Or at least from what I can see?
> 
> I also found inspiration to write this because my last fanfic was Kakashi-centric and I’ve been reading some really good romance fics between Kakashi and one of the Rookie 9 (Fifteen Million Ryo by Riya3 and Duty Before Honor by Silvershine). I realized that any pairing is plausible if it’s written well enough and I hope I wrote a good enough Kakashi/Hinata story. I could only dream of writing something well-written and swoon-worthy as Riya3 and Silvershine did with their works, but I have a long way to go.


End file.
